


Uniform Kink [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, BDSM, Boot Worship, Cybersex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, multiple readers, persterfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG: I'VE SPENT ALL AFTERMIDNIGHT PACING UP AND DOWN MY NEW BLOCK IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR. THE ONLY REASON I HAVEN'T YET PACED MY WAY TROUGH THE WHOLE SHIP IS THAT IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE FUCKING ERIDAN.<br/>CG: WHADDYA THINK OF A CAPE? DOUCHEY, RIGHT?<br/>CT: D--> I would most strenuously advise against it. It would only obstruct the sharp lines guiding the eye to the waist of your exquisitely tailored jacket.<br/>CG: YEAH, I LIKE HOW THE JACKET CUTS SHORT RIGHT OVER THE TIGHTEST WHITE PANTS KNOWN TO TROLLKIND TOO. BE A SHAME TO HIDE THAT.<br/>CT: D--> That wasn't<br/>CT: D--> I mean<br/>CT: D--> I was merely admiring the craftsmanship.<br/>CG: YEAH, THAT KIND OF SKILL IS WORTH BEING ADMIRED. I SWEAR TO FUCK THERE'S AN ASS-LIFTING TRICK SEWN RIGHT IN. BUTT-WONDERBRA. MY TUSH IS ALREADY PRETTY GOOD USUALLY BUT DEAR LORD, *I'D* DO ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform Kink [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uniform Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505933) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

klb as Karkat & Opalsong as Equius  


klb as Equius & Opalsong as Karkat  


### Download

[klb as Karkat & Opalsong as Equius](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Uniform%20Kink/uniform%20kink%20with%20klb%20as%20KK%20edit.mp3) | 15:18 | 14.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/uniform-kink-with-klb-as-karkat-and-opalsong-as-equius) |  |   
[klb as Equius & Opalsong as Karkat](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Uniform%20Kink/uniform%20kink%20with%20klb%20as%20Eq%20edit.mp3) | 15:26 | 14.1 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/uniform-kink-with-klb-as-equius-and-opalsong-as-karkat) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> and I recorded this podfic together and it was AWESOME! It is a pesterfic (chatfic) and so it is only dialogue. We recorded it both ways and both of us like the one where klb is Karkat and I am Equius better but I'm posting both of them because it is interesting to hear the different choices we make for the lines. (for ~science~)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breaking to Saddle [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568638) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
